Just Desserts
by lchan1
Summary: Haruka and Michiru first meet, Michiru doesn't know Haruka's a guy, moderate hilarity ensues. First attempt at humorous fic, be gentle.


They danced across the floor, Haruka-san holding tightly to Michiru-chan's waist. Michiru's sparkling sea green dress flowed, creating an ocean effect as she clasped to Haruka's hand. Haruka, on the other hand, was sweating bullets.  
_Oh god, she's another groupie who doesn't know what the fuck I am, how refreshing. What? Why is she looking at me like that?_ Michiru stared up into Haruka's eyes, wondering what he was thinking.  
_Perhaps he loves me! Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful? 'Two stars in love!' or something like that splashed across the front page of every cheap tabloid in Japan. I couldn't care less about them, since something makes me want to smile and laugh and tickle him every chance I get!_ Michiru blushed and looked down. _Oh god, what if he thinks I'm some sort of groupie who doesn't understand him?_ She looked up again, almost clonking her forehead against his chin. _I _want_ to understand you, Haruka!_  
"Would you like to-ah-come over to my apartment? Ditch this crowd?" Michiru said, blushing at looking at everything else in the ballroom but him.  
"Well, I suppose so." Haruka said, sitting down at their table and applauding for the band. "Would you like to order dessert first?"  
"I thought we could have it at my place." Michiru replied, picking up her small purse and stole.  
Haruka raised her eyebrow and sweat a few more bullets. "Ah...sure, Michiru."  
And so they left, Haruka driving her yellow convertible and trying to concentrate on the road as Michiru slid her hands under his shirt. Finally, as they got to Michiru's apartment house Haruka lifted Michiru's hand out of his shirt and rebuttoned it. "I don't like being toyed with, Michiru. Just to let you know." Haruka said, staring directly in front of her. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ She asked herself for the millionth time. It wouldn't be the last this night.  
Michiru frowned. "I would never toy with you, Haruka." She opened the lemon-yellow door and got out. Michiru cocked her head to one side and laughed slightly. "Just to let you know."  
Haruka laughed heartily, _I shouldn't be so serious with her. That isn't me. It's not her. I wonder what kind of dessert she's got._  
They walked up two flights of stairs to reach her apartment, laughing and playing the entire way. Michiru backed up to the door, while Haruka (not looking, of course) bumped into her. Michiru slid her arms around his neck as Haruka floundered and then resorted to running his hands through her hair. Michiru drew away for a moment, just to see Haruka's shining blue eyes.  
"Where's that dessert you were talking about?" Haruka said drowsily, coiling his fingers around the length of her hair. Michiru swung the door inwards and missed the first step into the lower floor of her apartment. Haruka, who was still entangled in her hair, fell down as well, landing in a rather inconvient place for her.  
As Haruka struggled to get up off of her chest, his shirt sleeve button became entangled in her mesh overdress. _Oh no..._ Haruka thought, looking towards Michiru, who was just waking up. _She won't be happy about this._ Haruka was sweating bullets again.  
Michiru barely seemed to notice, but encircled her arms around Haruka's neck. She pulled him down very close and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Haruka Tenno. You happen to be the best guy I've ever met." And she leaned up to kiss him. Except he was look downwards, trying to get his shirt button untangled. But she saw his eyebrows rise. _That must mean something._ She thought.  
Meanwhile, Haruka was sweating even more than before, afraid for her life. _Almost got it...ah-hah! Finally I can...what did she say? She loves me? Best guy? Oh _**no!** And Haruka looked up into Michiru's eyes and said, "Ah-Michiru...Can we talk?" Michiru frowned. _Not good, not good!_  
"Eh, sure, Haruka. Whatever." And Michiru stood, dusting off her dress. And so Haruka started.  
"You might want to sit down for this." Haruka said, putting her hands on the sides of Michiru's shoulders and guiding her to the bed. It was the nearest seat. Michiru sat, and Haruka clasped her own hands together, trying to think of what to say.  
"Now Michiru, I just want you to know something. I am _just like you._"  
"I know that." She said, much to Haruka's temporary relief. "That's why we go so well together."  
"No, I don't mean like that. Let me put it another way." Haruka put her head in her hands for a moment, then looked up. "Okay, you know how they call the boy horse a stallion and a girl horse a filly?"  
"Yes..."  
"I'm a filly. Does that help you?"  
"You're a _fillet_? What are you talking about Haruka?"  
Haruka gave up on the animal references quickly.  
"Alright, Michiru, I'm trying one more time and then I'm giving up." Michiru nodded. "Take bishonen." She nodded again. "Take off the 'nen' part of that." She nodded again, waiting for Haruka to go on. "Put on 'jo'. Bi-sho-nen to bi-sho-jo. Do you get it now?" Haruka was exasperated.  
Michiru's eyes widened slightly. "You mean-"  
Haruka nodded eagerly. "And I-" Michiru continued.  
After several minutes of ohs and sighs, Michiru lay out on the bed, close to fainting. Haruka, of course, was lying next to her, looking for one of those oh-so-perfect cigarettes to light. No such luck.  
"So what kind of dessert were you thinking of, Michiru?" Haruka asked.  
Michiru socked Haruka in the head with her pillow.  



End file.
